


In Flagrante Delicto

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just aren't concealed well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flagrante Delicto

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Sometimes you just aren't concealed well enough.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his  
world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Author's notes: This story is in response to Emu's first line challenge and it's dedicated to Emu and  
Franzi--they know why. As always, massive Qui-Gon hugs to my marvelous beta/editor, Monalee, whose  
keens eyes and dutiful red font have made this a better piece and to Smitty for the title suggestion.  
As always, I can't resist making a few final tweaks, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy the  
story.

Feedback: Please, in any way, shape or form. Onlist or off at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's quite embarrassing for a professional," the elder Senator snipped haughtily. "I would have  
expected much more civilized behavior from someone of your station, Master Jinn."

"Well, we are here on holiday," Qui-Gon replied as he tried to stand so that his body would shield  
Obi-Wan's half-clothed body from the elderly man's eyes.

"That does not take precedence over the rules of polite society," the man lectured.

 _He's just jealous because he's not getting any, Master_ floated over the bond with a chuckle.

"We didn't expect anyone else to be out here at this time of morning," Qui-Gon replied calmly, even  
as he swatted Obi-Wan's bare ass with a little help from the Force.

"Such licentious activities belong behind a locked door and not in a public, albeit secluded,  
garden," the Senator added contemptuously.

The sensation of an invisible finger tracing the outline of his cloth covered but still rampant penis  
caused Qui-Gon to struggle to compose a reply. Before he could regain his focus, the Senator  
continued, "I would have expected Jedi to have more control than to debase themselves with public  
debauchery."

 _Debauchery. I think I like that term. It sounds much classier than fucking,_ Obi-Wan teased  
mentally. _And if he had stayed on the footpath path and not been nosing around, he wouldn't have  
been exposed to our debauchery._

"Nevertheless, I will forward my formal complaint on your behavior and that of your apprentice to the  
Jedi Council forthwith," the Senator declared in his most ostentatious tone.

 _Master, do something,_ Obi-Wan exclaimed over the bond. _I have no intention of hand scrubbing all_  
the rocks in the meditation garden like we had to when the Ruurian attaché caught me given you a blow  
job in the men's refresher during the Solstice ceremony.

Qui-Gon shuddered at the memory, made worse by images of Yoda and Mace gloating over them as they  
cleaned. 'Much better use this is of your padawan's knees,' the troll had mocked. No, he was with  
Obi-Wan on this. The last thing they needed was a repeat of that cycle. After checking to make sure  
no one else was in the garden, Qui-Gon looked intently at the Senator and waved his hand slightly.  
"You have no desire to make a formal complaint to the Council."

"I have no desire to make a formal complain to the Council," the Senator mimicked.

"You saw nothing unusual during your morning walk in the garden," Qui-Gon added. "You will return  
immediately to the resort."

"I saw nothing unusual during my morning walk," the Senator repeated, "and I'm going to return to the  
resort."

Qui-Gon remained in position until the Senator disappeared from view and then turned back to Obi-Wan.  
"Maybe we should move this back to our room."

"No." Obi-Wan spread his legs to give Qui-Gon a tantalizing view of his half erect penis and what lay  
below as he replied, "We cant let that pretentious windbag ruin our morning."

"But sometimes it's better to err on the side of caution," Qui-Gon disputed, even as he moved slowly  
closer to his supine lover.

"We came out here to enjoy some private time in this beautiful garden and commune with nature,"  
Obi-Wan drawled as he wrapped one hand around his refirming shaft. "And, with you or without you, I  
have no intention of moving from this spot until our communing is complete."

His resolve quickly evaporating as he watched Obi-Wan stroke himself, Qui-Gon threw caution to the  
wind, settled back on the blanket beside his lover and took his mouth in a passionate kiss.

"That's more like it," Obi-Wan declared when his lips were finally free. "And keep it coming. After  
all, we wouldnt want to sully the Jedi's reputation by leaving the garden before we are both  
thoroughly debauched."

The End


End file.
